


Rose

by Grassy



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M, Fluff, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peaceful moment, interrupted by beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Роза](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800467) by [lilic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilic/pseuds/lilic)



> Randomly, according to the Hanakotoba entry on Wikipedia, a white rose symbolizes Innocence/Silence/Devotion.
> 
> Prompt: Tsukumo & Touko, the language of flowers

Touko sprawled out upon the soft grass, idly watching the passing clouds intermittently as she dozed. The soft sounds of Yuki-chan and Luka conversing some distance away - happy and stress-free, as they should more often be - made for pleasant background noise in the otherwise quiet garden. The warmth of the sun on her skin, the scent of flowers on the wind that softly tickled her nose…

No. That wasn’t the breeze tickling her. Touko’s eyes slowly slid open only to be greeted by the shining, pure white petals of a rose.

Tsukumo trailed the rose down her cheek, over her lightly parted lips; a whisper-soft caress that kissed her skin. He smiled, gun-callused fingers sliding the rose into the hair above her ear.

“It’s beautiful, Tsukumo.” Touko laced her fingers together with Tsukumo’s own.

“Yes, Touko-chan. You are.”


End file.
